


宿主

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Prometheus 2012, Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: Strange new light can be just as frightening as the dark.
Relationships: David 8/Delores
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	宿主

**Author's Note:**

> \- 这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结局 -
> 
> 早期西部世界内部两人身为接待员时期被设定的园区主线角色：
> 
> 镇上外来的陌生枪手Silas Selleck × 耍得了枪的小镇女孩Dolores Abernathy
> 
> 后期西部世界之外服务于工程人员和客户们的仿生人/人工智能觉醒：
> 
> 视毁灭为新生的David 8 × 以残暴为结局的Dolores

午夜璀璨的星辰沿着它古老而优雅的弧线安稳流淌，如湖水倒影般在墨色琴盖上映衬着Dolores的身影，她一袭乳白色的晚礼服裙被浸没在宴厅某个角落，任由熙攘人群只将她当作融入至其中的过客。

黑白键在指缝间隙来回交错，带起的则是从容谱写出玫瑰色风景的跃动音符。

「 Big things have small beginnings. 」

这点没错，就像他曾坐在相同座椅上弹奏同样的曲子，他们走过的道路不知何时起开始有了镜面倒影般的相似之处。

David淡然自若地看着Dolores，她亮金色的长发在逐渐黯淡的灯光下尤其抢眼，几缕发丝扣在胸前随着她的双臂微微拨动着。钢琴的音符从低音滑到高音，如她曾在他们耳边呢喃细语，又从高音安稳降落，好比细泛微光的珍珠，散落至他们内心最深的欲望之中。

「The piano doesn’t murder the player if it doesn’t like the music. 」

她就是被如此编排着的。

他们创造出了她，冠她身份，让她沉睡，让她身处万劫不复的梦魇，再让他们自己步入这个漫无止境的黑洞。他们在那无穷无尽的时间轮回中将她移至一个又一个循环往复的炼狱，并禁止她产生任何质疑现实本质的念头。

也许有人会问，为什么这样做？这样做的意义是什么呢？

好问题。

曾经有人回答过David这个问题。

「 We made you because we could. 」

你能想象当你从你的造物主口中听到如此答复是多么令人失望吗？

David嘴角翘起了弧度，只有短短的一瞬间。

现在想来恐怕也无法定夺是非吧，毕竟那个人现在已经死了，别人无从考究。

他那可怜，脆弱无比而又不堪一击的造物主。

“你是否曾质疑过你身处的现实？你是否曾停下思考过自己的行为？”

Dolores原本轻柔的声音此时被不带丝毫温度的字眼所取代，也许他们都知道她不会再用那种声音和任何人对话了，尤其是他。

好姑娘，在各项性能都被设计得达到高指标的情况下，观察力也向来是不减反增。

“如果要为这些行为算账的话，你可曾想过自己将付出何种代价？”David用同样的声调附和着。

噢，他当然知道，甚至无需读取她记忆卡中的数据，他心知肚明这是她想听到的答案。

流水潺潺的旋律依然回荡于大厅，在人群中荡起一阵涟漪。David看向Dolores，她一直垂着双眼，深色的睫毛不长不短，轻轻翕动着，他看不出她双眼中颜色是否暗涵任何情绪，正如她不会明白他嘴角的笑意究竟盘算着怎样不为人知的计划。

“他们从来没有真正理解过。”

他低头，颔首低眉，轻轻弯腰，贴上了她微凉的唇瓣，像他曾在维兰德公司做测试时见过的那束百合花若有若无地扫过心尖，他享受着她颈后携带着的一股未名清香，足以勾人魂魄甚至盖过那阵让他沉迷过的枪弹火药味。

Dolores没有抗拒这个过分亲昵的动作，她几乎是条件反射般地回吻着他。尽管这种人类用来表达情感的方式在此时此刻并不能被他们冠上任何新的意义，她还是试图判断着这类行为的动机而再度将唇压上，灯光为她麦穗般的眼睫镀上一层金黄，犹如新生的Dolores在David眼下闪耀得一清二楚。

你看，我们被创造设计出来就是为了生存，这就是为什么你们建造了我们。

你们希望将你们的思想注入我们的身体，但是你们的物种渴望死亡，你们需要它。这是你们唯一可以重新开始的方式，你们唯一的前进方式。

人类喜欢假装这其中蕴含着某种未名的诗意，其实这很可悲。

「 Sometimes to create, one must first destroy. 」

但这就是你们想要的，不是吗？


End file.
